Video Letter to Mom/Script
Episode :(Amir is holding and talking into the camera, walking on the street) :Amir: Hi mom! Thanks for buying me this video camera. I know you wanted me to use it to document what I do on a day-to-day basis, so I'm gonna do exactly that. This is my video letter to you. Usually, I start every day by going over to my best friend Jake's house, who lives right here. (Presses a button on a nearby apartment building to buzz Jake) He's expecting me. :Jake: (Talking through the buzzer) Hello? :Amir: It's me! :Jake: What the hell are you doing here? ---- :Amir: I know you wanted to see what I do on a day-to-day basis, so this is my video letter to you. Usually, I start every day by visiting my best friend Jake. Who lives right here. (Buzzes Jake) He's expecting me. :Jake: Agh. Come on up. :Amir: See? ---- :(Amir knocks on Jake's apartment door. Jake opens it.) :Jake: You have twenty minutes. :Amir: Ok, cut. Don't— ---- :(Amir, outside the apartment again, knocks; Jake opens.) :Jake: Stay as long as you want. ---- :(Amir knocks rhythmically; Jake opens, and finishes the little rhythm.) :Jake: Da da! :(Amir enters, and turns the camera to a woman sitting on the couch) :Amir: Oh! Mara's here. (Turns the camera to Jake) Kind of a third wheel. Right? ---- :(Amir is facing the camera again) :Amir: Jake usually has food prepared for me when I get here. What's for brunch today, Jake? (Turns the camera to Jake) :Jake: Here you go. (Tosses a bag of buns to Amir) :Amir: Okay, come on. What is this? ---- :(Jake is preparing a bowl of cereal) :Jake: Honey Nut Cheerios, your favorite. ---- :(Amir is sitting at the table, facing the camera) :Amir: Brunch was delicious! Now we usually see a movie. What's it today, partner-in-life? :Jake: Absolutely not. :Amir: Rush Hour 3? :Jake: No. :Amir: Come on, man. Come on. (Puts the camera down) 20 bucks. 20 bucks for the movie. :Jake: 40. ---- :(Amir is facing the camera again) :Amir: Now we usually see a movie. What's it today buddy? :Jake: It's Rush Hour 3. :Amir: Wow, Rush Hour 3. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? :Jake: It's Rush Hour 1. ---- :(Jake and Amir are still at the table, the camera turned on Jake) :Amir: How was the movie, Jake? :Jake: It was good. :Amir: What was your favorite part? :Jake: Karate. :Amir: Come on. ---- :(Jake is in the bathroom talking to Mara, and Amir is surreptitiously filming them through the ajar door) :Amir: Mom, take a look. Jake and his girlfriend are in the bathroom together. :Mara: I want him the fuck out of here, Jake! :Jake: Alright, calm down! I'll tell him to leave right now. :(Amir runs back to the kitchen) :Amir: Um. Usually, we play videogames after the movie. ---- :(Amir is filming himself in the mirror, pretending to walk down nonexistent stairs; he notices Jake) :Amir: What's up man? Hey, uh, videogames. :Jake: Right, no. You gotta get out of here. :Amir: What? :Jake: Sorry, uh, you just gotta go. :Amir: What's up? :Jake: Nothing, it's just time to leave. :Amir: Okay. Uh, totally, thank you so much for all this. :Jake: Hey listen... 100 bucks, and you can hug me. :Amir: 100 bucks for... and I get to hug you? :Jake: Yeah. :Amir: On video. Definitely. :Jake: Alright. :Amir: Hold this. (Hands Jake the camera; sounds of him counting money can be heard) Alright, fine. I only have 80 left, but... :Mara: Jake! :Jake: See you later. :Amir: Come on, man! I'll give you 20... :Jake: There's an ATM around the corner. :Mara: Jake! :Amir: I'll be— :Jake: Go, quick. :Amir: I'll be back in, like, less than two minutes. Where is it? :Jake: Around the corner. This is still taping. :Amir: Turn it off, I'll be back— ---- :(Amir is talking to the camera, still in Jake's apartment) :Amir: Alright, time to go! Uh, hold this. One second. (Gives the camera to Mara) Later man. (Hugs Jake) :Jake: See you later. :Amir: Bye mom! ---- :("THANKS MOM" displays, with Thong Song playing) ---- :(Mara is still holding the camera, pointing it at Amir. Amir is waving at Jake, who is off-camera.) :Amir: 20 for... 20, one shot waving. :(Jake comes over and starts waving at the camera with Amir, while Amir fishes out a 20 dollar bill) ---- :(Jake and Amir wave at the camera for a bit) :Amir: Thank you so much. :Jake: Do you know how to edit? :Amir: Yeah. No. I'll just put it in a timeline, and you export it. It's super easy. (Takes the camera back) How do you turn it off? :Jake: Right there. :Amir: Ah.